Un Couac dans l'Accord
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: L'Accord entre Crowley et Aziraphale permettait à l'Ange et au Démon de faire tranquillement leur job chacun de leur côté. Jusqu'au jour au Crowley tenta de s'en prendre aux canards...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Un couac dans l'accord.

Fandom : Good omens (de bons présages)

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman.

Genre : Humour/général

Rating : PG-13

* * *

**Un couac dans l'Accord.**

Partie 1/3

Au tout début, ce n'était qu'un Accord de principes. Ne me casse pas trop les pieds et je ne marcherais pas trop sur tes plates-bandes. Se rendant compte qu'ils perdaient un temps fou à empêcher l'autre d'obtenir des résultats, ils en étaient arrivés à l'Accord.

Leurs hiérarchies réciproques n'auraient certainement pas apprécié. En fait, Aziraphale s'était pendant plusieurs siècles attendu à voir débarquer Saint Michel, qui avait une idée très arrêtée sur les pactes avec les démons.

Il était contre. **(0)**

Crowley lui n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules **(1) **: si on lui posait trop de questions il pourrait toujours faire passer l'Accord pour une tentative de faire chuter Aziraphale.

Quoique cela avait peu de chances de se produire, pas que l'Ange soit particulièrement vertueux, il était tout simplement trop naïf.

Cependant, avec les années Crowley avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. Rien de conscient de la part d'Aziraphale, la duplicité ne faisait pas partie de sa nature. Mais il avait une mauvaise influence sur Crowley. Enfin, une bonne.

Crowley continuait de tenter les humains mais quelque part en route son entreprise avait tourné à la blague de potache.

La seconde moitié du vingtième siècle lui avait paru pleines de possibilités perverses. Il n'avait pas induit autant d'humains dans le péché de luxure depuis Babylone. Il avait commencé très fort : bordels spécialisés dans le jeune garçon nubile kidnappé dans les campagnes. Cela marchait du tonnerre, il avait engrangé une moisson d'âmes de notables ventripotents et libidineux. Il avait fini dû y renoncer : Aziraphale s'en était rendu compte quand un de ses protégés sur qui il fondait de grands espoirs avait fait par erreur partie de la récolte. L'Ange avait débarqué dans le lupanar en pleine orgie sado-masochiste. Crowley n'avait pas eu autant les jetons depuis la Chute. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le paisible Aziraphale puisse avoir l'air aussi terrible, personnalisation de la colère divine.** (2) **

L'ange avait ramené les enfants à leurs parents et Crowley s'était attendu à devoir se battre pour sauver sa peau. Non, le libraire s'était contenté de lui jeter un regard peiné et avait refusé de lui adresser la parole.

Pendant trois ans.

Voir bouder une des Principautés pouvait sembler cocasse sur le papier, mais pas quand la Principauté en question était la seule personne à même de partager son temps libre.

Crowley avait joué de plus petites mises depuis lors. Il ternissait l'âme humaine avec une certaine délectation mais prenait garde de ne pas se mouiller suffisamment pour qu'Aziraphale ne lui joue la même rengaine.** (3) **

Il avait même cédé une ou deux fois, mais toujours sur des points qu'il estimait secondaire. Cependant il voulait s'accrocher cette fois, c'est vrai quoi, il était un démon, non ? Fallait pas pousser en plus, faire procéder sous couvert de psychose de la grippe aviaire, à l'abattage de tous les canards migrateurs posant la patte, palmée, en Grande-Bretagne, ce n'était quand même pas la répétition de l'épisode de la maison close. Quoiqu'il se promettait de provoquer un certain nombres d'accidents de chasse dans l'histoire, il n'y a pas de petits profits !

« Non, non et non ! Crowley, comment peux-tu envisage une telle chose ? C'est démoniaque.

-Figure-toi que c'est un peu l'idée.

-Non, je veux bien fermer les yeux sur Manchester et l'organisation du prochain Mondial de foot…

-Dis surtout que tu ne sais pas comment l'empêcher.

- Mais cela ! Si tu le fais, je te dénonce à tes supérieurs!

-Ne sois pas ridicule, mon ange, me dénoncer pour travail bien fait ?

- Si tu oses, je te préviens tout de suite que notre Accord ne tient plus

-Quoi !

-D'ailleurs, puisque c'est comme cela, tu vas voir, je vais te montrer ce que c'est de s'en prendre aux canards !

-Aziraphale, attends… »

Bam !

L'ange venait de quitter la Bentley, claquant la porte avec une violence inusitée pour lui.

**(0)** **Et il avait une épée enflammée**

**(1) ****D'ailleurs il n'avait pas de scrupules. Pour lui, c'est un mot de la même famille que pustules, et ça s'arrête là.**

**(2) Si vous croyez qu'un Ange ne peut pas piquer de rogne ou se révéler dangereux, repensez à Sodome et Gohomore. Voilà, vous avez compris. **

**(3) Hors de question de devoir encore se rabattre sur ses collègues pour la compagnie. Jouer aux osselets avec des doigts de pieds humains, Crowley s'en lassait assez vite. Et les autres trichaient aux cartes. Lui aussi, mais ce n'était pas une raison. **

.

.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Un couac dans l'accord.

Fandom : Good omens (de bons présages)

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman.

Genre : Humour/général

Rating : PG-13

* * *

Partie 2

Crowley descendit en sifflotant les marches qui menaient au bar dans l'entresol. La pluie et le brouillard qui assiégeaient Londres avec application avaient déjà causé plus de tôles froissées dans la matinée qu'il n'en fallait pour exaspérer la moitié de la population. Il pouvait presque sentir d'ici les pauvres âmes agacées passer leurs nerfs sur leurs prochains.

C'était presque trop facile. Il avait maintenant rendez-vous avec un journaliste, autrefois grand reporter de guerre, et désormais paparazzi qui, par sa décision de révéler au grand public les aventures extra conjugales d'une starlette allait provoquer dans le mois prochain deux divorces et une descente dans l'Enfer de la drogue. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait quand même les renseignements en question que Crowley s'apprêtait à lui vendre.** (0)**.

Ce journaleux était un homme selon son cœur : alcoolique, prétentieux et nombriliste, il avait moins de sens moral qu'il n'en aurait fallut pour remplir à dé à coudre et…refusait d'acheter ses renseignements pour se consacrer à…

« Comment cela, une biographie de Saint François ?

— C'est un grand bonhomme, non ? Et puis il était humble et il veillait sur la moindre créature de Dieu, jusqu'aux insectes...

Crowley avait un doute, là…

— …et aux oiseaux »

Un affreux doute.

* * *

« C'était un excellent programme pourtant…

— Nan, j'en ai assez de jouer les hackers, imaginez tous les gens dont j'ai dû gâcher les journées avec ce passe-temps…

— _C'était un peu l'idée_…**(1)**

— J'ai trouvé un petit job dans une association qui s'occupe des animaux abandonnés.

— Ben voyons… »

* * *

« _C'est un grand pas dans la lutte contre le crime qui a aujourd'hui été accompli en Irlande avec le cessez-le-feu définitif négocié entre l'IRA et le gouvernement. Le porte-parole de l'organisation indépendantiste a déclaré que désormais leurs membres se consacreraient corps et âme à la sauvegarde de la magnifique faune aviaire de leur pays et…_

— Coupez le son de la télé, et apportez-moi une autre bière. »

« Allez, je te paye un verre.

— Non, j'ai arrêté.

— Depuis quand ?

— Pas longtemps. Je tapais toujours sur ma femme en rentrant. Là, on met l'argent du pub de côté et on va repartir en voyage en amoureux dans un an avec….

— Laisses moi deviner, en Irlande…

— Non, en France, en Camargue, voir les canards sauvages. »

* * *

« Non, je suis sûr que votre idée était excellente, Monsieur Crowly, mais avec ce projet de voies de bus, nos pauvres automobilistes vont se retrouver pris dans d'affreux bouchons…

— Monsieur le Maire, …

— Je vais plutôt consacrer cet argent au secours des plus pauvres de notre commune.

— …

— Et le parc Saint James veut faire creuser un autre bassin pour les canards. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous vous trouvez mal ? Je vais vous faire apporter un verre d'eau.»

* * *

« Mais pourquoi arrêter le football ? Ta carrière démarre à peine…

— Oui, mais les femmes faciles, des tas d'argent indécents pour courir derrière un ballon…

— _Mais c'est très bien les tas d'argent_ !

— T'es un super agent, Crowley, c'est pas le problème….

— C'est _quoi_ le problème alors !

— Je pars un an en Inde dans un dispensaire soigner les lépreux.

— Dis moi que tu blagues…

— A Saint François de Calcutta.

— Je vais en faire de la terrine, de cet ange. »

**(0) Une fortune d'ailleurs. Bien qu'ils soient totalement faux. **

**(1) C'était même totalement l'idée. Notre hacker anonyme ne le sait pas mais, à cause de l'effet goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, il avait déjà provoqué un internement en service psychiatrique, deux attaques de banque à main armée et le meurtre sauvage à la clé à mollette d'un canari nommé Dick. **

**.**

**.**

_A suivre… _


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Un couac dans l'accord.

Fandom : Good omens (de bons présages)

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman.

Genre : Humour/général

Rating : PG-13

* * *

**Partie 3**

La librairie d'occasions d'Aziraphale était fermée, comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs, **(0) **mais ce genre de détails n'avait jamais particulièrement arrêté Crowley. Il tendit la main et la porte s'ouvrit. Aucune manifestation de fureur divine ne l'attendait cependant de l'autre côté. Il trouva Aziraphale dans la réserve, des toiles d'araignées plein ses boucles blondes, en train de classer un arrivage.

« Ah, c'est toi »fit-il sans même lever les yeux de son travail. Le démon déglutit. Son adversaire et compagnon ne lui avait jamais sauté au cou pour l'accueillir, bien que cela ne lui aurait pas déplu, mais cette froideur et cette indifférence étaient quelques peu vexantes.

Il était _Crowley_, quoi !

Même les plus chastes se retournaient sur son passage et il pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait naître plus de pensées impures que Don Juan lui-même.** (1)**

Cependant, ça n'avait jamais marché sur Aziraphale, l'ange était désespérément imperméable à l'idée même de sex-appeal. Cependant cette querelle stupide n'avait que trop durée. **(2). **Heureusement les Anges sont rarement rancuniers.

Le démon s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner du courage :

« Je veux que nous arrêtions de nous quereller pour des motifs futiles.

— Tu es un démon et je suis un Ange. Nous avons commencé à nous quereller le jour où tu as déchu et ce n'est pas prêt de se terminer. Et je ne trouve pas les canards futiles. »

Aziraphale ne faisait même pas mine de le regarder.

« Déchoir, déchoir, tout de suite les grands mots…

— Comment appellerais-tu cela ? Une reconversion ?

— A t'entendre je suis le Seigneur des Enfers lui-même…Ce n'est pas pour une petite tentation ou deux…

— Tu n'es qu'un de ses vils séides et je ferais aussi bien de prévenir l'Archange Michel.

— NON ! Tu veux ma peau, ou quoi ? Ce type n'a aucune modération…et tu as vu la taille de son coupe-chou ? »

Un vague sourire joua sur les lèvres du libraire.** (3)** Crowley poussa son avantage.

« Il me botterait les fesses et me renverrait à mon patron. Pour une créature vivant dans le Paradis, il a encore des progrès à faire en matière de non-violence…

— Il est un Archange et tu es une vile créature du mal, un peu de respect !

— Ouais, enfin, j'ai jamais jeté qui que ce soit du haut du Ciel. Tu imagines la gamelle qu'on s'est ramassé, nous autres ?

— Tu veux peut-être que je te plaigne ?

— Je préférerais un bon verre du Scotch que tu planques dans le troisième tiroir mais un peu d'apitoiement serait aussi le bienvenu…

— Crowley !

— Allez mon Ange….

—….

— Je t'emmène déjeuner ?

— …

— Et je paierais vraiment l'addition.

— Tu promets de ne pas commander de magret de canard pour me narguer? »

**0)On ne sait jamais, imaginez qu'un client essaye d'entrer. Le verrou choisit par l'Ange n'aurait pas déparé à Fort Knox. **

**1)Sauf si on comptait les exploits du séducteur espagnol dans les couvents. Crowley lui, ne se sentait pas vraiment au top de sa forme en présence d'une telle quantité de crucifix au mètre carré. Il trouvait qu'en faire son terrain de chasse favori était de la triche de la part de Don Juan. **

**2)Attention, les querelles il était plutôt pour…mais quand il les provoquait entre deux humains, pas quand elle intervenait entre lui et le seul être avec qui il pouvait partager une bouteille, voire plusieurs de Château-chinon en évoquant Napoléon sans manquer se retrouver dans un asile. **

**3)Les traîne-sabre n'avaient jamais eu sa préférence. Il avait toujours plutôt été du côté de la plume que de l'épée, surtout depuis l'invention du stylo. Par solidarité d'emplumé, il trouvait plutôt barbare le traitement qu'on faisait auparavant subir aux oies **

**Fin. **

**.**

**.**

**Je précise, puisqu'on m'a posé la question quand je l'ai publié sur LJ, que Crowley n'a jamais promis de ne plus s'en prendre aux canards. Pour l'Ange, cela va tellement de soi qu'il n'a pas posé la question et pour le démon…disons que cela n'est que partie remise !**


End file.
